


Coming To Terms

by Creej



Series: White Collae RPF [5]
Category: White Collar, White Collar RPF
Genre: Gen, Post S6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creej/pseuds/Creej
Summary: Matt meets up with the Burkes and must prove to Mozzie that he is not, in fact, Neal.





	Coming To Terms

Matt looked up when a shadow crossed his table and, at first, thought it was Tim DeKay, his costar from White Collar, then took in the suit the man was wearing - Tim didn't wear suits...but Peter Burke did.

"Neal?"

Matt's eyes stung a little at hearing the hope in the man's voice. "I'm sorry," he said. "Please, sit down."

Peter more slumped than sat, running his hands through his hair. "I was hoping it was just a con," he said. "Like Mozzie thinks it is."

Matt said nothing, unsure of how long it had been for him, obviously before he found what was in the storage container. "I'm sorry," he said again. "How long has it been?"

"Almost six months," Peter said. "And I keep seeing him."

"So when you saw me..." Matt said.

"Yeah."

To redirect Peter's thoughts, he asked, "So how's Elizabeth?"

That got a somewhat proud smile. "Waiting for the baby," he said. "She's due in the next week or two."

"Boy, right?" Matt asked and Peter nodded. "A little unsolicited advice...she should sleep when he does. At least until he's sleeping through the night."

"I'll pass it along," Peter said. "So, what have you been up to?"

"I'm between jobs right now but I have an audition for a series called American Horror Story," Matt said. "I've also done the sequel to Magic Mike."

Peter's mouth twitched. "Yeah, Elizabeth saw the first one with Dana," he said. "You remember Dana Mitchell, don't you?"

Matt thought a moment then nodded. "Her husband had been accused of smuggling Iraqi antiquities into the country," he said. He leaned back in his seat. "So what did they think?"

"They liked it," Peter said. "Of course, Dana wondered how Neal could have landed a part in L.A. when he was confined to Manhattan."

"Elizabeth explained?"

"More or less," Peter said. "She said you were Neal's long lost twin brother."

Matt nodded. "In a way I am, I guess," he said.

"And what's Tim been up to?"

"He's doing a series called Second Chance," Matt said. He saw Peter's eyes darken with grief and placed his hand over the other man's. "You gave Neal the chance he needed, Peter," he said. "You didn't ask for anything more than honesty and friendship. He learned a lot from you."

"I just wish..."

"I know but what he told you, on that stretcher, was the honest truth - you were his best friend," Matt said.

"But Moz..."

"Moz was a conman," Mat said. "Just like Neal. There was always going to be some level of mistrust between them. They both accepted that. You, on the other hand, he trusted implicitly. He always knew, deep down, that you had his back, that everything you did, you did with his best interests at heart, for his own good."

"You really think so?" Peter asked.

"I know so," Matt said. "I was inside his head for almost six years, remember?"

Peter seemed to shake off his somber mood and asked, "Do you have any plans for dinner? I think Elizabeth would really like to see you again."

"Even though I'd be a reminder?" Matt asked.

"She's a strong woman, you know that," Peter said.

"I'd be honored," Mat said. "What time should I be there?"

"Dinner's at seven so...six?"

"I'll be there," Matt said. "Forty-two thirty-two DeKalb, Brooklyn, right?"

Peter nodded, standing. "I have to get back to the office," he said then paused. "It's good to see you again."

"You too," Matt said. "I'll see you tonight. Should I bring anything?"

"Just yourself," Peter said. "And dress casual."

 

Matt entered the address into his GPS, frowning when the screen blanked for a few seconds before clearing. It occurred to him that the Burke's address was as fictional as the characters on the show then shook his head - he had first hand experience that those characters were very real. He re-entered the address and that time it was accepted. He thought about calling Tim but he wasn't sure if he was still on set then decided to leave a message.

"Hey Tim, it's me. Just wanted to tell you I've run into a friend of ours. Give me a call when you can and tell Elise I said Hi."

He made his way over the Brooklyn Bridge, smiling a little as he wondered if Neal had ever tried to sell it to some unsuspecting mark, then decided probably not. Neal liked - *had* liked - the classics, not the cliches. He mentally corrected himself again - he knew Neal was very much alive and in Paris, his death had been his greatest con...but he couldn't tell Peter and Elizabeth. He knew from the script and from Tim that Peter wouldn't get the clue until his son was about six months old.

As he waited at a stop light, he glanced at the passenger seat where a bouquet of yellow roses lay...along with one of Neal's hats. Technically it came from Wardrobe and it was one of the few things he'd kept but the Burkes had little to remember Neal outside their memories. He thought they might appreciate something tangible since all they had was the so called "Prom picture" from The Dentist of Detroit.

He found a parking space not far from the house and sat for a moment. He was unaccountably nervous despite knowing the people waiting for him. Plus the fact that he'd never actually been to the Burke's house.

He let out a breath, gathered the flowers and hat and stepped out of the car, climbing the steps to the front door. It was opened almost immediately, showing Peter dressed much more casually in jeans and a long sleeved LeMoyne T-shirt. On the couch sat a very pregnant Elizabeth.

"No need to get up," Matt said as she struggled to stand. He offered the flowers. "For you."

"Oh, thank you. They're beautiful," she said, burying her face in the roses. "Hon, could you...?"

Peter took the flowers and went in search of a vase for them as Matt took a seat beside Elizabeth, waiting patiently as she looked him over. "I still can't believe..." she said.

"I think I gave Peter a bit of a shock earlier," Matt said. "I know he's still having a rough time, that you both are."

Elizabeth sighed. "Yeah, it's still something of a shock," she said.

"I have something else for you," Matt said hesitantly. At Elizabeth's nod, he placed the dark blue trilby in her hands. "I know you and Peter have your memories of him but I thought you'd like this." He was relieved when she gave him a smile. "Did Peter ever tell you what he said to him their first morning working together?"

"No, I don't think he did," Elizabeth said.

"Peter went to June's to pick him up and he strolls down the stairs, wearing the Devore," Matt said. "Does his little hat trick - which took me hours to learn, by the way - and Peter says..."

"You look like a cartoon," Peter finished with a fond smile. He took the Prom picture from the mantle. "Then you remember this," he said, handing it to him.

"Yeah. When you found out Moz was the Dentist," Matt said. "When he was what? Twelve? Thirteen? You ran a wire con on the Detroit mob." He drew a deep breath. "So, when's the big day?"

"Ugh. Two weeks from yesterday," Elizabeth said. "Peter told me what you said...about sleeping when he does."

"I know it'll mess with your routine but it'll be the way to get the rest you need."

"You've been through this?"

"For the most part," Matt said. "Three boys, remember?"

"And how are they?"

"Still a handful," Matt said. "Have you decided on a name?" Tim had told him but he waited to see if they would.

"What else would we name him?" Elizabeth asked. "What else but Neal?"

"He'd be both honored and proud," Matt said, wishing there was a way he could get hold of his counterpart to let him know.

 

Conversation over dinner was light as they caught each other up on what was happening in their lives - Peter telling him of the office and Elizabeth of her business, which was still doing very well.

"So Jones is still there?" Matt asked.

"He's taking charge of more of the field work," Peter said.

"Diana?"

"Still badass as ever."

"What about you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Like I told Peter, I have an audition in a few days," Matt said. "And I've done the sequel to Magic Mike."

Elizabeth gave him a somewhat impish smile. "Yeah, I saw the first one," she said.

Matt laughed. "You *do* know I wasn't the star, don't you? I only had a minor role."

"Oh, I know," Elizabeth said a little nonchalantly but the smile remained.

"Looks like you have a fan," Peter said.

"I appreciate it," Matt said.

"Well, you're a good actor, a good dancer, a good singer...and you're very handsome," Elizabeth said then stopped, surprised by the blush staining his cheeks. "Really?" She sat forward a little. "You're embarrassed by people telling you that?" When Matt dropped his gaze, she placed a hand on his. "But you *are*," she said.

"It's just..." Matt started then shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't think you are, not really," Elizabeth said.

Matt shook his head. "Not really, no," he said.

"Well, definitely not like Neal," Peter said. It had the intended result of breaking the somewhat awkward mood as Elizabeth and Matt chuckled.

"No, that one was confident almost to the extreme," Elizabeth said wryly. She suddenly sucked in a breath. "I'm fine," she said at Peter's concerned look. "He's just kicking is all."

"Still sitting on your nerve?" Peter asked.

"Not anymore, thank God," Elizabeth said.

"Can't wait for the big day?' Matt asked.

"I've been waiting for the last six months," Elizabeth said. "Since I found out."

"Do you ever regret giving up that job in D.C.? Either of you?" Matt asked.

"Not at all," Peter said immediately.

"Me neither," Elizabeth said. She looked around the table, obviously thinking of doing the dishes.

"You sit still," Peter said, getting up. "I'll take care of them. Coffee?"

"Please," Elizabeth said then sighed. "I miss my wine. Oh...would you like some?"

"Not really a wine person," Matt said. "We used grape juice on set. Wouldn't do to get lit during filming. Coffee's fine."

"So, what does your husband...Simon, right? What does he think of all this?" Elizabeth asked.

"I haven't told him," Matt said.

"Why not?"

"He wouldn't believe me," Matt said. "He'd think I got too far into the role of Neal. I tend to do that, really get into a role. And I was Neal for six years."

Peter brought the coffee as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," he said.

"Who is it, hon?" Elizabeth called.

"Moz," Peter said, standing aside.

"Hello Peter...El," Moz said then stopped short, seeing Matt. "I *knew* it!"

"Moz, it isn't who you think," Peter said, following the other man to the table.

"Of course it is," Moz said. "It's *Neal*." He looked at Matt with a mixture of outrage and accusation. "You could have told me..."

"I'm not Neal," Matt said.

Moz snorted. "Nice try but I think I'd know my best friend. So you're not Neal. What name are you using now?"

"My real one. Matt Bomer." He started to reach for his wallet then stopped.

"Matt?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was going to show him my driver's license as proof but that won't work," he said.

"Because Neal knew the best in the forger community," Peter said. "Wouldn't be hard to get convincing papers."

"Neal, what's going on?" Moz asked, sitting next to Elizabeth.

"What's going on is I'm not Neal," Matt said. "I know I'm his twin but..." He sighed. "I'm not *him*. Not really."

"What do you mean? Not really?"

"I played Neal on a show called White Collar for almost six years," Matt said. "And one day I woke up in Neal's loft, wearing the anklet. Turned out Neal took my place on set. For two days."

Mozzie studied him a moment then said, "You're usually not prone to flights of fancy."

Matt looked somewhat helplessly at Peter.

"Matt, do you remember what happened to Neal on Cape Verde?" Peter asked.

Matt frowned a little as he thought back. "That was what? Three years ago? There was Maya..."

"A little less pleasant," Peter said.

"Oh...Collins, the FBI bounty hunter," Matt said. "And...damn, what's his name?...McLeish." His eyes widened as the details of the episode came back to him. "I apologize in advance for this, Elizabeth," he said as he stood, unfastening his jeans.

"Matt? What?"

"Neal was shot in the leg," Matt said. "I don't have the bullet scar." He looked at Mozzie. "And, since there's no way to get rid of a scar like that..." With his back carefully turned to Elizabeth, he lowered his jeans, exposing his unblemished leg. "See? No scar," he said, making himself presentable. He sat down, looking earnestly at Mozzie. "I know it's hard to believe...trust me...but it's the truth," he said.

Moz said back. "So, this show. It what? Told the story of Neal's life?" He sounded skeptical.

"Not exactly," Matt said. "It was mostly about Peter and Neal's relationship. It got into some backstory, like how Neal met Kate, how he met you, how you became the Dentist of Detroit...how you got the name Mozzie."

"From what he's told us, it was mainly about the big cases Neal and I worked," Peter said.

Mozzie considered what he'd heard for a long moment, giving Peter a grateful smile as a glass of wine was set in front of him. "So...Neal has a twin, you," he said. "I assume everyone else does as well."

"Just the main characters and a few recurring ones," Matt said. "I'm Neal's, Marsha Thomason is Diana's, Sharif Atkins is Jones', Diahann Carroll is June's, James Rebhorn was Hughes'." He pointed at Elizabeth. "Tiffani Theissen." At Peter. "Tim DeKay." At Moz. "Willie Garson."

"Sara?"

"Hillarie Burton."

"Keller?"

"Ross McCall."

"Alex?"

"Gloria Votsis."

Moz hesitated a little then asked, "Kate?"

"Alexandra Daddario."

Again, Moz was silent for a while. "So, other than the scar, you and Neal are identical?"

"Physically, yeah," Matt said. "The major difference, I think, is Neal was straight."

Moz went still. "And...you're not," he said.

"No, I'm not," Matt said. "I'm also married."

"Did Neal know this?"

"We had a nice chat out on the terrace," Matt said. "Before he helped me refine my technique,"

"He's almost as good as Neal was," Peter said, amused. "Managed to lift his wallet a few times."

"When was this?" Moz asked. "When did you and Neal trade places?"

"It was me when you came by to tell Neal that Alex was in town," Matt said. "You didn't know why."

"Around the time of our boxing match," Peter said.

Just then Matt's phone rang. "Excuse me," he said, fishing it out. He smiled, seeing the ID. "Hey Tim."

"So, who's this friend of ours you ran into?"

"Your character," Matt said.

"Really? You're with him now?"

"Him and a couple others," Matt said.

"Put me on speaker, would you?"

"Hey Tim," Elizabeth said once Matt had done so. "How are you?"

"Keeping busy," Tim said. "Did Matty tell you?"

"He said he had an audition in a couple days," Elizabeth said. "And you have another series."

"Who else is there?"

"Say hello to Tim, Moz," Peter said, still amused.

"Moz is there too?" Tim asked.

"I don't believe this," Moz said, shaking his head. "You sound just like the Suit."

"I thought you called him Peter now," Tim said.

"More than he used to," Peter said.

Tim let out a breath. "How long has it been since...?"

"About six months," Matt said. "Elizabeth's due in a couple weeks."

The others could hear the smile when Tim said, "He's going to be a beautiful baby, El."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Wait...you've seen him?"

"If it's anything like us, then yeah," Tim said.

"And you know what we're naming him?"

"He'd have liked that," Tim said in answer.

"That's what Matt said," Peter said.

"Well, he knows Neal better than anyone," Tim said. "Except maybe you. Oh, hey, I gotta run. Elise and I have reservations. Matty, we expect a visit next time you're out here."

"Will do," Matt said. "Say hello for me."

"Tim doesn't live in New York?' Elizabeth asked once Matt put his phone away.

"California," Matt said. "He'd fly back every other weekend when we were still doing White Collar."

"Must have been hard."

Matt shrugged. "That's an actor's life," he said. "You go where the job takes you, do what the job needs doing."

"Like dropping trou for a bunch of screaming women?" Elizabeth asked with that impish smile.

"Yeah, like that," Matt said. "Please tell me that's not all you've seen."

"No, I saw that episode of Glee Tim mentioned the last time," she said. "I started watching Chuck too. If I hadn't known it was you, I'd never have recognized you."

"I wasn't in a lot of episodes since Bryce was just a recurring character," Matt said.

"So you could say you're a con too," Moz said.

"In some ways," Matt said. "But those two days I took Neal's place, I couldn't *stop* being him."

"Not even in the loft?" Peter asked.

"Never knew when Moz would stop by," Matt said.

"Neal never minded..." Moz said a bit defensively.

"No, he didn't," Matt said. "You were his friend. He knew you had his back, just like he knew Peter did."

"But how do *you* know?" Moz asked.

"Like I told Peter, I was inside his head for almost six years," Matt said. "I was so far inside his head that *I* was devastated when Kate's plane exploded. And that was after only a year."

"Do you know if his death was a con?" Moz asked and Matt could hear the hope in his voice.

"My last day on set was when you and Peter were in the morgue," Matt said. "I didn't read the script past that. I didn't need to." He was silent as 'if onlys' crowded his thoughts. If only he could tell them, if only Peter had already gotten that bottle of wine with its clue, if only little Neal was already six months old, if only Moz had already put the pieces together. But he knew he had to let it play out. "I'm sorry Moz, I wish I could tell you it was," he said.

Moz sighed. "I understand," he said. "it's just...I miss him."

"We all do," Peter said.

"So do I," Matt said. "He's probably the most interesting character I've ever played."

Moz stood. "I should be going," he said, bowing lightly to Elizabeth before turning to Matt. "It was nice meeting you. I'm glad there's still *a* Neal Caffrey out there."

"Take care Moz," Matt said. He sighed as the door closed and rubbed his face. "That was harder then I thought it'd be," he said. "I know how close they were."

Peter studied him or a moment. "Do you think he'd have gone back to the life once the anklet came off? If he'd lived?" he asked.

Matt thought long and hard before he answered. "All he really wanted was to be out from under the Bureau's control," he said. "Not that he didn't like working with you, he did. It was just..."

"The politics," Peter said.

Matt nodded. "But that wasn't your question. I think he'd have been tempted," he said. "Especially since Moz would have expected it but, honestly, I'm not sure he would have. He'd always want the thrill of pulling off a tricky heist or a good con but I don't think he'd go chasing after it." He let out a breath and stood. "I'd best be getting home myself," he said. "I have an early flight tomorrow." He leaned down to give Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek and shook Peter's hand. "I'll let myself out. Take care."

"Standing invitation whenever you can make it," Peter said.

"I appreciate it," Matt said.

 

He sat for a minute after sliding behind the wheel, thinking about the evening. He wished he could have told them that Neal was alive and well and living in Paris, that he'd faked his death to keep them safe from the Panthers' revenge. But he wondered - why hadn't Neal set it up so Keller took the fall? Keller had been a mole too, not only for the Bureau but for Interpol. But he knew why. After that second commutation hearing, Neal had known that the Bureau would do just about anything to keep him as an asset - hence the airtight contract. But, as usual, Neal had had a back-up plan - his "death". After all, what good is a dead asset? He sighed and started the drive home. He *did* have an early flight and he needed to finish packing and get some sleep.

 

Three days later, when he got home from a successful audition, he found a letter in an unmarked envelope, with only his name, in his mailbox. Curious, he set his bags in his room and sat on the bed before opening it. In familiar handwriting - his, actually - was a short letter:

"Matt,

Thank you for being there for them since I can't be...and I think you know why I can't. It's too dangerous for them right now. I promise I'll let Peter know once it's safe for them - I'm keeping an eye on the Panthers case. It's international news of course. Once the dust settles, I'll let him know, maybe a puzzle. You know how much he likes a puzzle. It'd be almost like old times.

Anyway, thank you again for being their friend. I just wish I could be there too. I miss them. They're family, the only one I've ever really had.

Take care of yourself - the world needs a Neal Caffrey in it I think, even if it's not the authentic one. Maybe one day we'll meet again.

Neal"

He refolded the letter and returned it to the envelope, chuckling as he did, finding he wasn't really surprised that Neal had known. He understood why Neal had to be dead for a while - the Panthers weren't to be trifled with - and he silently promised to be there for Peter and Elizabeth...and their son as much as he could be...at least until Neal came home.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea that Matt gets a little embarrassed by people complimenting his looks from interviews I've seen and it's brought up. If it weren't for the TV make-up, you'd swear that he blushes when he's complimented on his appearance rather than his work.


End file.
